Summer Len Madison
Summer Len Madison is the main character in Daybreak for Herself. She is the first one the Akatsuki meet on earth, and made it clear she was the boss going as far as to say it directly to Pein. When she was traning with Akatsuki she was quick to learn how to use her chakra, saying. Although when she is sucked into the Narutoverse she realizes her position almost instantly, and backs down considerably. Personality Sixteen-Year-Old Summer Summer has always been one to judge, and always fights for the under-dog. Her personality matches that of Sasori's, down-to-earth, and rarely gets worked up over anything. But whenever she gets mad or upset she tends to overreact, such as hitting Hidan with a pan just for talking. She is a huge fan of Naruto, and normally gets excited whenever its mentioned. Summer always accepts a challange, and sticks with it until the end. It is shown, though, that she is very caring and has a very motherly attitude when someone's hurt, this is probably the result of taking care of her younger brother Seth since her mother was killed and her father is almost never home. She hates it when someone thinks that there better then everbody else, which probably sparked the coldness between her and Ashley. Summer seems to long for a family although she seems the one to like being alone. She also seems to have a talent for the piano although it is unclear where she learned how to play, it is assumed that she probably taught herself to play like she did when fighting. She also has a fear of guns, fainting when she was confronted with one. Six through Seven-Year-Old Summer When Summer was transformed into a younger self her attitude changed considerably. She bacame more passive and more imature, this was probably the effect of thr transformation as predicted from Tobi/Madara. She seemed to be more influenced from thigs such as nightmares. Summer also seemed more willing to show vulnerability such as crying when Pein was yelling at her or when she let Itachi carry her when she was tired. She also seemed to grow more temperment saying to a grown man that if he didn't do what she said she'd strike him with her katana. Background Even though she is the main character not much is truly reveled about her past. It is shown that at a young age she had wittnessed her mothers death, devolping a fear of guns with that. It's also shown she has moved since her mother was killed, not recognizing the house when she relived her mothers death. It's also shown that she was interesed in Japan for a long time saying that she bought a ring that had a Japanese kanji that stood for 'Black Panther', and has worn it last when her mother was killed. Summer is obvioulsy not fond of the cold, reviling that she must live somewhere warm. All of this, though, was placed into question when she started to have unusul nightmares about a young girl named Natsuki, it is theorized that Summer herself is Natsuki considering both Natsuki and Summer both lost their mother, and were both the same age when it happened, also since the fact that Summer had easily mastered chakra control it is a strong possibilty that Natsuki was a ninja in training. Apperance Summer has so far worn six different outfits, three when she was sixteen, and three when six or seven. When Summer was sixteen years old she always was wearing black though stating that she "wasn't goth or emo" this states that she stereotypes a little. Summer has black-brown eyes, and brown hair with black-and-white streaks. She hates the color pink and is never seem to be wearing earrings, braclets or any other jewelry. When she started to take training with Akatsuki she started wearing a black spandex with two white streaks running down the sides. She also wore a white belt that she attached her katana, shurikin, and also wore fingerless gloves. When she was in the Narutoverse she wore the Akatsuki's outfit to keep warm. After she turned six she was unrecognizable. Her hair became black on one side and white one the other, her eyes turned a brilliant grean, and her canine teeth grew, She also shrunk three feet. Since she was so small she had to change clothes, a long sleeved white shirt, cuffed at the end, also white pants with a black belt and black shoes. She also starts to wear her ring and a necklace Itachi gave her. When she travles to a snowy village she changes her appearance again, she grew four inches, her hair drooping near her elbows, and her green eyes became brighter and was wearing a simple black jacket, pants, fingerless (excluding the thumb) gloves, knee-high boots, and a black cat hat. After she left she turned to more warmer clothes, keeping her first outfit the only addition was a white rode. Summer states that it reminds her of Raven from Teen Titans, saying she used to love the show, which was probably the reason why she got it. Abilities Tai-Jutsu It is stated more then once that Summer has amazing Tai-Jutsu's abilites, claiming that she has never had lessons. This says that she has an amazing control of patience, and also the ability to learn as she goes along. Chakra Control Summer has shown that she is a fast learner with this, stating that it took her to master something that normally took someone 1 year to and she got it in a few minutes. She also admits that she thinks her chakra wants to work for her. Inner Power The first apperance of this was when Summer was fighting against Sasuke Uchiha, trying to protect Itachi she summoned a shield of sorts that absorbed Sasuke attacks, stating that she felt like a charger and Sasuke was the battery. It goes further when Summer heard a voice to tell her to say Rebitēshon, which was the Japanese word for Levitation, shooting Summer into the sky, falling into the lake and nearly drowning her. This stated that the voice was most likely responisble for this power, proving it when the voice said it nearly killed Summer because she needed Summer in the six-year-old form "to be more comfortable". Trivia *Summer has never had a boyfriend and states that she won't change that anytime soon. *Summer said in chapter three that she had to go to science class, but just after that she ended up going to math. *''Natsuki'' means 'summer hope' which states that Summer and Natuski might be the same person. *The name 'Summer Len Madison' came up in another story that the same author wrote, about a girl named Rin Yoshi Atsuko stating that she was originally supposed to be name Summer Len Madison. The Author dissmissed this story claiming it was a failure, but used the name anyway. *Summer's nickname was 'Samurai' probably going off from Summers fighting talents *Summer likes to write 'NASA’ or ‘No Appropriate or Smart Answer’ when she doesn't get an answer. Quotes *(To Ashley) “I don’t have time for this” *(To Itachi) “Right, sure, and you’ll be telling me you can use the Sharingan!” *'“Ok ok, so I have 9 of the most dangerous S-ranked criminal in my kitchen and I just promised to give them shelter, no biggie, the fact that they kill without thinking twice about it, and they probably want to kill me to since I just kicked their leader in the ass and threw him into the stove and my brother’s still in the equation and I have school tomorrow and- OH MY GOD I’M HAVING A NERVOUS BREAK DOWN!” '' *(To Hidan) ''“Grab a plate and be neat! Or else I’ll go full throttle on your sorry ass!” *(To Ashley about Pein) “He isn’t available and even if he was he still wouldn’t date you. Pein hates a girl who puts balloons on their chest. Seriously how much were those things, a buck fifty?” *''“Guns are weapons that most of the world uses, you point the tip at your target pull the trigger and it shoots a bullet out of it. Aim in the right spot and your target will most likely die.”'' *''“My mouth, IT BURNS!!”'' *(About Ashley) “Maybe the only reason you didn’t introduce was because you were to busy drooling like a dog.” *(To Kakuzu)“You used my brother for your ‘bounty’ didn’t you? He is my brother and I have legal rights over him and what’s his is mine, including cash. You owe him half, you owe me half.” *(To Itachi) “Have you ever considered going into the acting business?” *(To Hidan after poking him the the gut) “Thank you so much, and consider this my gift to you.” '' *(To Itachi after he recovered) ''“W-well, it’s not like I would let you die or anything, I-I mean that it’s not like you owe me anything I-it’s just that…” *(To Itachi) “What do you mean you don’t know? You’re supposed to know! What kinda S-ranked criminal are you?!” *(Possesed) “You still have so much too learn, you can’t beat me. Maybe catch me off guard but I’ve been traveling this earth since it was created verses your sixteen.” *(To store clerk) “Listen ''bub, I need these clothes now. Either you let me buy the clothes from you without parental ID, or I’ll just walk out of the store, leaving you with a huge mark running down your back!”'' *''“Don’t talk or else I’ll use a last resort on all of ya’ll, although I don’t see why you wouldn’t want it when I was 16, seriously was I that ''bad Pein?!” *''“Um…can someone please help me untangle my hair?”'' *''“Itachi-kun, why is it so damn cold, it’s freakin summer time?!” '' *(To Itachi) ''“Dammit weasel-kun, stop man-handling me!” '' *(To Itachi) ''“Promise!” '' Category:Fan Fiction Category:Characters